


Behind the Reflection

by timewornButterfly (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, High School, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timewornButterfly
Summary: High school is hard enough without being a monster. In this story, four teenagers go through their final years of high school together, hiding the fact they're supernatural beings trying to fit in with a normal society. Hoping to get a break from who they actually are, they learn quickly that no matter how hard you try, you can't escape who you are. (Based off of an d&d rpg I went through)





	Behind the Reflection

Chapter One: A Bloody Beginning 

In the last row, in the farest corner of the classroom Crow sat at his desk, with his combat boots up on the table. Mornings with politics were his least favorite part of the day. Not because he found them particularly boring, in fact he was quite good with politics. It was the teacher which gave him the most problems. Mr. Abrams did not like him at all. Out of every student in the class, Crow had been the one serve the most amount of detention. 25 times. And it was only October.  
With no interest in paying attention to the lesson, Crow slipped his phone from his pocket. There was a very strict no phones policy during politics, but surely if the girl in front of him was allowed to keep a crystal ball her desk during lessons, a few minutes of phone time would not hurt anyone.  
Mr. Abrams did not see it this way. It took him less than five minutes to circle around and pull the phone away from him.  
Before Crow could get a word in, Mr. Abrams said, “End of the day, Crow. Unless, you’d like to try and get another detention by arguing back?”  
Some in the class snickered, while some sat back and watched. It had become almost entertaining for the rest of them to see what trouble could be started in this classroom. Besides Crow, the only other troublemaker in the room was Aidis. Aidis did not get in trouble in bad ways. Normally, they would try and do something as a joke, and even though it was against school rules most of the time, it would still get a lot of laughs. The only thing Crow got was people making bets on how long it would take him to get in trouble before the end of the day. On this day, it was about an hour.  
Not wanting to give everyone the satisfaction of an argument, Crow put his head down on the desk and muttered, “Yeah, whatever,”. This answer seemed to be enough for his teacher as he took the phone to his desk and continued with the lecture. 

 

The boy behind her smelled like cigarettes. Throughout the entire lesson it was all Eve could think about. He smells like cigarettes, and it’s so overpowering no one in a 10 foot radius could focus. It wasn’t until she felt her phone buzz in her pocket did the thought of it leave her mind. From across the room, her friend Brittany had been texting her.  
Hey, are thinking about going to Riley’s party tonight?, she had asked, cause you can be my plus one if you want.  
Eve was not the sort of party girl. She was known as the weirdo who carried around a crystal ball and wore a pointy hat every day. Still, a party with Brittany sounded like something that could be fun. She was about to answer back with her teacher, Mr. Abrams, came to the desk behind her and took cigarette boy’s phone from him. Always in trouble that one, she thought to herself. She waited until he passed by before typing yes back. She waited anxiously in her seat for the period to end. 

Richard did his best to avoid going to class that morning. He figured it would be good enough to come in after politics, sit through break and then attend his afternoon class. He walked into the building as politics was supposed to end and began heading to the cafeteria to see what lunch was going to be that afternoon. As he made his way down the hall, a swarm of teachers came of out of one the classrooms. For a brief moment, Richard thought he smelled something sweet coming from the room. It almost overpowered all of his senses. The teachers, on the other hand, all seemed panicked, as though they had seen a ghost. His maths teacher, Mrs. Briggs was the first to notice his presence.  
“My god, Richard!” She sounded surprised to see anyone, “How come you aren’t in class?”  
Richard shrugged and scratched the back of his head, “Just making my laps,”  
She glanced nervously around before saying, “Well, come along then. You have Mr. Abrams in politics right now, yes? We need to collect him anyway. Urgent business,”  
Before getting the chance to come up with an excuse to go anywhere else, Mrs. Briggs practically dragged him down the hall. She threw open the door to the politics classroom and Mr. Abrams looked over in alarm.  
“Um, Mrs. Briggs, is there something I can-” he began.  
“Elliot, we need you. Now,” she interrupted, “keep your students in here, it’s…. Something’s… just come quickly,” she flew out of the room as quickly as she entered, leaving Richard alone.  
Mr. Abrams blinked in confusion, “Um… well, please remain in here I suppose, at least until I return,” Mr. Abrams made a swift exit, not paying an attention to Richard. In that regard he felt lucky. He had just gotten out of an absolute guaranteed detention.  
Speaking of detention, he thought to himself as he saw Crow make his way to the front of the room. He seemed to be looking for something in Mr. Abrams desk.  
“Crow, what are you doing?” he asked with a sigh. Richard broke a lot of rules in his time, but it was nothing compared to Crow. Sometimes he wondered if Crow wanted to get into trouble.  
“Abrams took my phone. Figured I could get it before he gets back,” Crow glanced up, “Are you going to help, or are you just going to watch me?”  
Richard sighed with a shrug, “Yeah, fine. I’ll keep watch, just hurry up,” He stared through the tiny window on the door. From his limited view he could see the teachers waiting anxiously outside the same classroom they were panicking around earlier.  
“What’s going on out there?” Crow asked as he was rifling through the desks.  
“Don’t know. Something has all the teachers worried,”  
“Maybe Anthony took another shit in the history room or some bullcrap thing like that,”  
“Heh. Yeah, maybe,” Richard nodded. But truthfully, he wasn’t convinced. His worries were only confirmed as he saw police officers enter the building.  
“Got it!” Crow exclaimed, slamming one of the drawers closed. “Easier than I thought,”  
“Uh, Crow? You might want to see this,” Richard waved him over.  
“What? Are they bringing out the shit?” Crow glanced through the tiny window. “Holy fuck. Are those real fucking police officers?”  
As Crow asked, a few officers entered the classroom in question, while one came walking toward their room. Without saying anything, the boys scrambled back to their seats just before he walked in with Mr. Abrams behind him.  
“Students!” Mr. Abrams called, grabbing the attention of the room. “I’m sorry to say, you will all to remain here for the majority of the day. It is very unfortunate news, however I’m afraid I must tell you, one of your fellow classmates has died in the building. And foul play is highly suspected. Of course, they are not putting the blame on you, but as it happened in school, they wish to question some of you, and take fingerprints,” He paused before adding, “With parental consent of course, we’re alerting your parents now. We ask for the time being you remain in here while we lock down the other classrooms,”  
Richard tapped his fingers on the desk. He had walked by that room, and a dead body had been inside it. It must have been the source of the sweetness coming from the room, Richard thought. But could a student really have committed a crime like that? The whole room seemed to be processing the same thought. Someone in this school, even possibly in this room had killed someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping this remains a long lasting series. Remember, feedback is always appreciated! Hope ya'll have a nice day.


End file.
